Quelque chose à prouver
by Elenweee
Summary: Le banc de touche elle en a marre, et Lily Luna Potter ne souhaite qu'une seule chose : intégrer l'équipe de Quiddictch de Gryffondor en tant que titulaire. Et elle est bien déterminée à atteindre son objectif. Déterminée oui, mais à quel point ? OS.


**Bonjour,**

 **Alors voici un OS que j'ai longtemps hésité à publier. Je n'en était pas totalement satisfaite, mais voilà, aujourd'hui, il est là ^^**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira plus qu'à moi !**

 **Bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

« Non, non et non ! » Pesta haut et fort une jeune fille de troisième année, assise sur un des lits du dortoir, les bras croisés.

« _J_ e suis Lily Potter, deuxième du nom, et je n'accepterais pas de rester sur le banc de touche, comme une vulgaire remplaçante pendant le prochain match de quidditch. Non, et encore NON. _»_

« Tu as parfaitement raison. » lui répondit Rose Weasley sa cousine, d'une voix calme, plongée dans l'histoire de Poudlard.

Rose écoutait d'une oreille distraite les protestations de sa cousine. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce que James et Albus faisaient à leur jeune soeur. Ils était tous deux dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, et cette année, James étant le capitaine, il avait été obligé de réengager sa soeur en tant que poursuiveuse remplaçante, car elle volait très bien. Albus n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, il aimait bien sa soeur, et parfois, il s'amusaient ensemble. Mais James, qui adorait embêter ses frères et soeurs, avait placé Lily sur le banc de touche uniquement dans le but de l'énerver, ce qui marchait à la perfection.

Mais cette fois, Lily comptait bien leur prouver qu'elle avait également et autant qu'eux, sa place au sein de l'équipe sur le terrain. D'ailleurs, le prochain match se déroulait dans quelques semaines, et elle avait l'intention d'y participer activement. Les Gryffondor avaient intérêt à gagner. En effet, ils avaient perdu leur dernier match contre l'équipe de Poufsouffle, et le premier de la saison contre Serpentard. Cette fois, ils joueraient contre Serdaigle, et il fallait absolument gagner. C'était leur dernier match, et tout l'espoir n'était pas perdu. Serpentard avait essuyé une défaite contre Poufsouffle, et la victoire de Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle avait été écrasante. Si Serpentard perdait contre Serdaigle, et si Gryffondor l'emportait, ils pouvait gagner la coupe de Quidditch.

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que Lily n'avait plus que le Quidditch en tête. Elle avait tout fait pour convaincre James de la laisser jouer, mais celui-ci avait été formel. Tant que ses trois poursuiveurs étaient intact, elle se contenterait de suivre le match des tribunes. Lily avait tourné les talons, et était repartie en grommelant, furieuse de son échec.

« Me dire de me contenter de suivre le match du haut des tribunes. Non, mais, quel toupet ! » grondait Lily entre ses dents, tout en se rendant rapidement au cours de botanique.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au cours de botanique, elle posa rageusement son sac et sortit son livre qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup sec. Tout le monde connaissait le caractère ombrageux de la jeune fille, et personne ne se risqua à demander ce qui n'allait pas. Même son cousin Hugo Weasley ne lui posa aucune question. Il ne connaissait que trop bien les emportements de sa cousine, et n'avait, pas le moins du monde, envie d'être l'instigateur d'une de ses crises. Il la laissa donc, et se tourna vers le professeur qui était entrain d'expliquer en quoi consisterait les travaux d'aujourd'hui.

Lily écoutait d'une oreille distraite le professeur Londubat qui énumérait les différentes classes de champignons vénéneux, et leur vertus. Le menton posé sur ses bras croisés, les yeux dans le vague, elle ruminait ses pensées. Elle passait et repassait en boucle les paroles désagréables que James lui avait adressé vingt minutes plus tôt. « Tant que mes trois poursuiveurs sont aptes à jouer, tu regarderas le match dans les tribunes, Lily. Et ce n'est pas la peine de discuter. _»_ Voilà ce que James lui avait dit. Quel imbécile ! Ne voyait-il pas son talent ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte de ce qu'il avait à gagner en la prenant elle, comme poursuiveuse ? Soudain, elle repensa à la phrase de James. _Tant que mes trois poursuiveurs sont aptes à jouer_... _Tant qu'ils sont_ ** _aptes_**... La solution à son problème était là, toute tracée. Il lui suffisait de rendre _inapte_ à jouer un des trois poursuiveurs. Heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé une solution, elle se mit à écouter le cours un peu plus attentivement, et elle eut raison.

« L'Amanita Muscaria est un champignon vénéneux très connu, _»_ expliquait le professeur Londubat. « Il est reconnaissable à son chapeau de couleur, il varie entre le rouge écarlate, et le rouge-orangé. On distingue également des écailles blanches ou jaunâtres sur le chapeau. Ses vertus sont nombreuses, chez les sorciers. Ainsi, mélangé à l'asphodèle, il a un effet soporifique pour quiconque boit le mélange. Ce qui est très pratique pour le sommeil forcé, lorsque par exemple, la guérison d'une blessure est particulièrement longue et douloureuse. _»_

« Monsieur, _»_ demanda Lorcan Scamander, élève de Serdaige. « Pendant combien de temps le somnifère agit-il ? _»_

« Oh, quelques semaines tout au plus. Il n'y a pas encore d'antidote trouvé à ce jour, bien que la célèbre Morgane le Fey, grande guérisseuse à l'époque médiévale, ait réussi à diminuer la durée du sommeil grâce à une potion. Bon, intéressons nous maintenant au.. _»._

Mais Lily n'entendit pas la suite. Elle était de nouveau absorbée dans ses pensées. Elle ne vit pas le temps passer, et ne se rendit compte que le cours était terminé que lorsqu'elle entendit le brouhaha des élèves rangeant leurs affaires et impatients de se retrouver dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Elle prit tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires et attendit que le professeur Londubat se soit éloigné de la serre n° 5 en direction du château, pour aller jeter un coup d'oeil dans sa réserve personnelle. Elle trouva comme elle le souhaitait le fameux champignon, et pris également une poignée d'asphodèle. Elle enveloppa le tout dans son chiffon qui servait en cours de potion.

Lily avait décider de sauter le déjeuner. Elle préférait se rendre a la bibliothèque et travailler sur son projet, car le match de quidditch approchait à grand pas. Une fois arrivé à la bibliothèque, elle se rendit au rayon potion, et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait.

 _Les Potions Somnifères_ était ouvert devant elle, et Lily feuilletait le livre à la recherche de sa potion en essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux grondements incessants de son estomac. Ils devenaient de plus en plus bruyant, et Mme Pince, se mit à la regarder d'un oeil noir. Si cela continuait comme ça, elle allait devoir terminer sa lecture dans un couloir. Elle ne tenait absolument pas à ce que quelqu'un découvre ce qu'elle était entrain de faire.

Lily trouva enfin la potion à la page 592, et recopia rapidement sur un bout de parchemin les instructions. Elle remis le livre sur son étagère et quitta la bibliothèque promptement sous le regard sévère de Mme Pince. Elle fourra le parchemin dans la poche de sa robe, et remonta au dortoir chercher ses affaires pour le prochain cours. Elle commencerait sa préparation ce soir, à l'heure du dîner. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de son dortoir, Rose et Alice lui sautèrent pratiquement au cou.

« Lily ! Où étais-tu passée ? On t'a cherché partout. _»_ s'exclama Alice.

« J'étais simplement à la bibliothèque _»_ répondit-elle, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Rose leva un sourcil, amusée.

« Toi, à la bibliothèque ? _»_

« Et alors ? J'avais besoin de renseignement pour le cours de potion. _»_

« Tu as loupé le déjeuné, si important à tes yeux, pour un renseignement en potion ? Pour le cours du vieux Slughorn ? _»_ railla Rose.

« Oui _. »_ répondit-elle simplement. « Maintenant, si cela ne vous gêne pas, j'aimerais me rendre à mon cours, de potion justement. _»_

Juste avant de sortir, elle leur adressa un clin d'oeil et un sourire malicieux.

« Elle est bizarre aujourd'hui. _»_ fit remarquer Rose, songeuse.

« Oh, c'est simplement de famille, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. »

Et avant que Rose n'ait pu réaliser ce qu'Alice venait de dire, celle-ci avait déjà filé.

Le reste de l'après midi se déroula sans encombre pour Lily, et le soir venu, elle s'attaqua comme prévu à la préparation de sa potion. Elle avait choisi comme endroit les toilettes des filles en raison de la présence de Mimi Geignarde. En effet, cette dernière était tellement susceptible, qu'elle faisait fuir toutes celles qui essayait d'aller au toilettes entre les cours. Résultat, l'endroit était désert. « Parfait pour être tranquille » pensa Lily. Hormis les pleurnichements de Mimi, elle ne serait pas dérangée. Elle décida de s'y installer, et de commencer. Elle n'était pas inquiète. Sa tante ne l'avait-elle pas fait, lorsqu'elle était elle-même élève à Poudlard ? Ses parents lui avait raconté cette anecdote lors des vacances de Noël, et elle l'avait trouvé si amusante, qu'au réveillon elle n'avait pas cesser de railler Hermione avec.

Elle s'attela donc à la préparation de sa potion. Elle avait déjà pris tous les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin à la fin du cours de potion. Si elle en croyait les instructions, elle devait mélanger tous les ingrédients ensembles, puis rajouter l'asphodèle, tourner 3 fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, patienter 7 minutes, puis rajouter l'Amanita Muscaria, et enfin laisser reposer une heure durant. Ce qu'elle fit sans tarder. Et deux heures plus tard, le breuvage était prêt à l'usage. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a choisir sa "victime". L'un des poursuiveurs de Gryffondor, mais lequel ?

Les trois poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor étaient Roxanne Weasley, Stan Dubois, et Emily Finnigan. Cette dernière était d'une arrogance sans limite. James ne l'avait intégrée dans l'équipe uniquement parce qu'elle était jolie. _Jolie_. Pff. Elle avait simplement de grand yeux en amande et une grande crinière blonde. C'était plutôt banal d'après Lily. Bon d'accord, elle savait voler, mais elle n'était pas exceptionnelle sur un balai. De plus, cette Emily passait ces journées à colporter des rumeurs et à glousser bêtement, et ce comportement énervait au plus haut point Lily. C'était décidé. Emily boirait la potion dès ce soir. Ce ne serait pas bien difficile de lui faire croire que c'était un simple jus de citrouille, la potion en avait l'exacte couleur.

Lily monta dans le tour de Gryffondor, et passa le portrait de la grosse dame. Lorsqu'elle fut entrée dans la salle commune, elle chercha des yeux Emily Finnigan. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver. En effet, celle-ci, en compagnie de ses amies, ne faisait que glousser en jetant de fréquents coup d'oeil à soupira d'exaspération et s'avança vers sa proie.

« Salut Emily _»_ commença-t-elle d'un ton mielleux. « Tu veux un verre de jus de citrouille ? _»_

Un sourire forcé était collé sur le visage de la jeune fille, mais Emily ne s'en aperçut pas. Elle accepta le verre avec plaisir, et lorsque Lily fut repartie, elle se remit à glousser, avec moins d'entrain cependant.

Dans un coin de la salle commune, Lily observait Emily. Elle riait intérieurement. Comment peut-on être bête à ce point, pensait-elle. Elle a bu le contenu du gobelet d'un trait, sans même se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait contenir. Elle ne s'est même pas douté que cela pouvait être un piège. Quelle idiote ! Tant mieux pour moi, dans un sens. Je jouerai le prochain match, et je montrerai à James de quoi je suis capable. Je lui prouverai que je suis digne d'intégrer son équipe, l'équipe de Gryffondor. Sur ces bonnes pensées, elle monta se coucher.

Le lendemain, elle apprit dans la matinée, qu'Emily Finnigan, élève de 5ème année à Gryffondor, était plongée dans un sommeil surnaturel, que même Mme Pomfresh ne parvenait pas à guérir. Lily sentit monter en elle une certaine fierté. Elle avait donc hérité du talent de sa grand-mère paternelle pour les potions, en plus de son prénom. C'est avec gaité qu'elle se rendit à son dernier cours avant le déjeuner.

Deux semaines passèrent, et Emily dormait toujours. Son mécanisme corporel semblait s'être mis en pause. La potion s'était donc révélée très puissante. Elle se trouvait donc dans l'incapacité de jouer au quidditch, et pour les entraînements, James fit donc appel à Lily, la meilleure de ses suppléantes. Les séances se déroulait sans encombres, et James semblait surpris du talent nouveau que manifestait sa petite soeur. La veille du match de Quidditch tant attendu, il fut décidé que Lily jouerait au poste de poursuiveuse aux côtés de Stan et de Roxanne, Emily n'étant toujours pas totalement réveillée. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Lily lui avait administré le somnifère, et ses effets commençaient maintenant à s'estomper.

Le lendemain matin, tous les élèves sans exception étaient regroupés dans les tribunes, tout autour du terrain de quidditch. C'était une matinée radieuse pour le mois d'avril, et la bonne humeur des jeunes sorciers se répandait comme une traînée de poudre. Même le corps enseignant était d'humeur allègre. Lorsque toute l'école fut installée, le match put commencer.

Les deux équipe firent leur apparition l'une après l'autre. D'abord celle des Serdaigle, dont les joueurs étaient présentés par Amy Jordan, la commentatrice, puis enfin celle de Gryffondor.

« Il semble qu'il y ait eu quelques petits changement dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ! _»_ scandait Amy dans son mégaphone. « En effet, la plus jeune soeur de capitaine vient d'intégrer l'équipe en tant que poursuiveuse. _»_

Gryffondor et Serdaigle allèrent se placer au dessus du terrain, et Mme Bibine, lança un coup de sifflet retentissant qui se répercuta à travers tout le stade, puis relâcha toutes les balles.

Ce fut Lily, vive et preste, qui attrapa le souafle en premier. Elle s'empressa de filer vers les buts adverses. Elle vit immédiatement que Roxanne et Stan la suivaient pour l'épauler. Ils se firent des passes tout en essayant d'éviter les poursuiveurs adverses. Marquer le premier but fut aisé, car les Serdaigles n'étaient pas encore bien échauffés. Roxanne en marqua un deuxième, et Stan un troisième, au bout de vingt minutes. A partir de ce moment, Serdaigle reprit l'avantage, et marqua quatre buts, le gardien, Leon Young, ayant été mis hors service par un cognard. Les autres joueurs essayaient de protéger les buts quand ils en avaient l'occasion, mais ils étaient bien trop occupés à leur poste.

« Soixante-dix à trente, en faveur de Serdaigle ! _»_ criait Amy, essayant de couvrir de sa voix les clameurs qui montaient des tribunes.

Les Gryffondor devaient se reprendre, ils n'avaient pas droit à l'erreur. Ils devaient gagner. Lily décida de prendre les choses en main, quand tout à coup, elle aperçut le Vif d'or à quelques centimètre de son genou.

« James ! Le Vif d'or, attrape-le ! Le Vif d'or, James, vas-y ! _»_

Lily hurlait. Il fallait à tout prix que son frère l'entende, il perdait son temps là-haut. Enfin, il tourna la tête vers elle, et compris son message. Il plongea aussitôt et se lança dans une course poursuite avec la petite balle dorée. Lily se reconcentra sur le souafle, elle fila vers lui, et l'intercepta lors d'une passe d'un des poursuiveurs de Serdaigle. Elle fonça vers les buts. Elle se rapprochait rapidement des trois anneaux de fer, lorsqu'elle entendit l'avertissement de Roxanne.

« Lily, attention au cognard ! _»_

Trop tard. Le cognard percuta avec force sa cheville, brisant pas la même occasion l'arrière de son balai. Tout se passa en un éclair. Elle ressentit une douleur fulgurante, une forte impression de nausée, et sa vison se brouilla. Dans un élan de courage, elle lança le souafle. Puis plus rien, le trou noir. Elle ne sentit même pas le choc brutal de sa rencontre avec le sol cinq mètres plus bas. Elle ne se reveilla que quelques minutes plus tard, sous les petits coups répétés de sa cousine sur son visage.

« On a gagné Lily, le match est fini. Tu a marqué le dernier but, et James a attrapé le vif d'or. On a gagné 190 contre 70 ! » lui dit-elle.

« C'est génial. Oh, Rose, je suis si contente ! _»_ souffla Lily.

« Oui, moi aussi. J'espère que tu n'a pas trop mal à ta cheville. J'ai vu le cognard _. »_

« Ca va, je résiste. »

« Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher Mme Pomfresh _»_

Elle partit en courant, et se perdit dans la foule. Lily tourna la tête et vit James s'approcher d'elle.

« Tu as été géniale petite soeur. C'est grâce à toi qu'on a gagné. _»_ lui dit-il avec un sourire.

« Merci, » parvint-elle à articuler, la douleur commençait à reprendre le dessus.

« Pour ta cheville, ne t'inquiète pas, elle est juste cassée, Mme Pomfresh va arranger ça en un rien de temps. Et au fait _»_ ajouta-t-il, « bienvenue dans l'équipe. _»_

Il lui sourit et s'éloigna. Lily eut besoin de quelques minutes pour réaliser ce que son frère venait de lui annoncer. Elle faisaient enfin partie de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor. Elle exultait de bonheur, elle qui en avait tant rêvé. Elle avait réussi, elle leur avait prouvé, à tous, qu'elle était digne d'intégrer leur équipe.

ᛗᚢᚱᛁᛀ᛫ᚺᛖᛁᚱ

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis, afin que je puisse m'améliorer!**

 **Et puis comme on dit, une review fait toujours plaisir ;)**


End file.
